poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rianna Tokisaki
Rianna Tokisaki '''is the female counterpart of Ryan Tokisaki and an OC made by Ryantransformer017. Bio Rianna Appearance She Powers and abilities '''Angle: '''Zafkiel (刻々帝 (ザフキエル), Kokkoku Tei, lit., "Emperor of Time") '''Weapons: Clock, Rianna's Keyblade, Flintlock gun, Musket Skills: gun with special bullets that can activate different effects depending on the bullet. * First Bullet: Aleph 一の弾（アレフ） (Accelerated Time, aka super speed power on target object or subject) Activated by pointing at 1 o'clock time on the clock. * Second Bullet: Bet 二の弾（ベート） (Slows down time on a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 2 o'clock time on the clock. * Third Bullet: Gimel * Fourth Bullet: Daletto 四の弾（ダレット） (Rewinds time on a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 4 o'clock time on the clock. *Fifth Bullet: Hei (Allows Kuryan to see a glimpse of the future) Activated by pointing at the 5 o'clock on the clock. * Sixth Bullet: Vav * Seventh Bullet: Zayin 七の弾（ザイン） (Temporarily freezes time on a target object or subject)Activated by pointing at the 7 o'clock time on the clock. * Eight Bullet: Het 八の弾（へット） (Creates a clone of a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 8 o'clock time on the clock. *Ninth Bullet: Tet 九の弾（テット） (allows Kuryan to share his sense with someone from different time dimension) Activated by pointing at the 9 o'clock time on the clock. *Tenth Bullet: Yud 一〇の弾（ユッド） (Peeks into the past of a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 10 o'clock time on the clock. *Eleventh Bullet: Yud Aleph *Twelfth Bullet: Yud Bet 一二の弾（ユッド・ベート） (Travels through time at the cost of a Spirit's power)Activated by pointing at the 12 o'clock time on the clock. Rianna has the ability to manipulate the 4th dimension, mainly time, but her main power is associated with controlling shadows. Shadow is her primary power while Time is his secondary power in terms of usage. Combined with the power of time, she can create a clone with all her experiences, memories, abilities, etc., these clones however are shadows of her past selves who contain feelings the current Rianna no longer possesses, Rianna will kill these clones if they are swayed away from her goals. These clones are less powerful than Rianna herself. She can form a single clone by shooting herself with Zafkiel or bring out all of his clones at once from a pool of shadows which she also uses to draw them all back in and all the time they've collected. She can also call her clones partially through small fields of shadows, most often to hold someone in place and prevent them from moving. Her "Angel" is very powerful. Each time he uses its abilities, it consumes a bit of her time (life). In order to get back his own time, she has the ability to consume other people's "time" to refill his. He has two intricately designed guns as weapons which resemble the hands of a clock: the musket (long weapon) for the minute hand and the flintlock (short weapon) for the hour hand. Rianna also has the ability to call and dismiss spacequakes at will like Kurumi did when she confronted Shido on the school's rooftop. To activate any power he needs, she first needs to call her Angel (regardless of whether or not the Angel has been summoned already), and position his flintlock at the number of the bullet on the Angel. Next, he needs to shoot the bullet at the target with the gun. In the event that she needs to use the power on herself, then she is required to shoot herself. Only the original Rianna is capable of using her Spirit powers but his clones can use her guns and Keyblade, summon the and can even summon Spacequakes. Trivia * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Females Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Original characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Characters who can grow pony ears, wings and longer hair when they sing or play music Category:Dual-Wielders